Once upon a murderers match
by Nightmarica
Summary: Serena's moves to Springwood for a fresh start. She had just spent the last four years in a mental hospital for commiting murder. Little does she know that one of her own kind, Freddy Krueger, is there waiting... I've made part two   yes, they finish.


"I know you don't want to go, but this is for your' own good," my sister said for about the millionth time. She was forcing us to move. I had only been home for about two days and I was already leaving. Well, I guess I shouldn't have complained because a new city was better than the mental hospital I had been in for four years. I was stuck in there because my violent tendencies got a little out of hand. Originally I was going to be sentenced to prison for life if I had pleaded not guilty in my trial, but I didn't lie. I was guilty of murdering my classmate in the 2nd degree and got off with reasons of insanity, so I only had to serve four years at St. Mary's.

The engine purred and I stared out my window watching row upon row of trees pass by like a never-ending river of leaves and branches. It had already been three hours, but I was content with gazing out my window. I sat up and looked at the back of my sister's chair. Why did she insist on treating me like kid instead of the 17 year old I really was?

I looked out my window again just in time to catch a glimpse of a sign that said, "Springwood, A Nice Place to Live." I sighed and wondered if it was really going to be what it said it would. I closed my eyes and imagined the new school and kids. _New victims… _I may have sat alone in a completely white room for 48 months straight with no contact with anyone but the nurses that brought me my food and a tutor, but it didn't cure me of my evil thoughts. The car stopped and I opened my eyes again to see where we were going to be living.

The house was white and had two stories and a red door. The numbers 1428 were nailed to the side. The perfectly cut grassy lawn in the front tied the whole scene together. It was perfect, a little too perfect. My sister and I grabbed all of our stuff and walked up the cement path and into the empty house. I set my bags down in the hallway upstairs outside of the door that I claimed as my room and then went back downstairs and into the kitchen. On the counter was an orange pill bottle with a note on the top. I picked up the note and read it.

"This is the pill I told you about, make sure to take it every night. Signed, Philip Bodnar, Real Estate." I looked at the bottle and in big blue lettering it said Hypnosil. I had no idea what it was. I heard my sister's footsteps behind me so I asked, "What are these for?"

"Oh, well they're supposed to keep you from having nightmares," she answered. We were always completely honest with each other, so I believed her. Then we set up all the furniture and made our rooms look more like _bed_rooms. After we were done with the house, I went upstairs to go to bed. In the asylum, they always made me go to sleep by 7:30 and my body was still used to that schedule. I laid down in my bed under the covers and waited for my sister to tuck me in. Back before my incident, she would kiss me goodnight, so I expected her to come in.

I yawned and she came through the door with a cup of water and her hand grasped around something I couldn't see. She sat down at the end of my bed and opened her hand to reveal a pill lying in her palm. I was used to taking medication so I popped it in my mouth and gulped down the water like it was nothing.

"Goodnight Serena," she said.

"Good night Samantha," I replied as she kissed me on the forehead. I watched her get up and walk out of the room. Right before she closed the door she added, "Sweet dreams."

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. My dreams were the only thing no one else but you could see and control. It was also one of the only things could do in the hospital that I wouldn't get in trouble for. I could express myself, hurt people, and do whatever I'd like with no one to comment except figments of my imagination.

That night I went dreamless though, which was quite disappointing. When I woke up the next morning, it was to my sister yelling, "Bean, time to get up! First day of school, you don't want to miss it!" I groaned and got out of bed. I was still a little bit tired, but by the time I had stretched and gotten dressed, I was awake. I had to use my sister's old clothes because mine were way too small. I didn't mind though, I have to say that she had good taste. The one thing that I had that still fit me was my hat, a black fedora that I wore every day in junior high.

As I was sitting in front of the mirror putting on my eyeliner, I realized that I was actually a little bit more normal than I was, but the effects of my treatments wouldn't last forever. I brushed out my brown hair and headed down the stairs. My sister was waiting at the door holding my backpack and her keys.

"Your schedule is in the back pocket along with your' P.E. clothes," she said shoving it into my arms, "Now let's go!"

She must have had this all planned out before I had been released. I swung the backpack over my shoulder and fallowed her to the car. We drove in silence passing house after house until we finally pulled into Springwood High.

"Be good!" She shouted after me as I got out the car and walked across the crowded schoolyard. Most of the people were too caught up in what they were doing to notice me. It amused me how I could slip through without ever being spotted. Sure, people saw me, but they didn't speak to me. When I had reached an empty bench, I sat down and pulled out my schedule.

Great, I had math first! I hated math! I folded it back up and looked at my watch. It was only 7:45, school didn't start for another fifteen minutes. What had my sister expected me to do? Make new friends, ya, like that was going to happen! I got back up and pushed my way through the crowded hall towards the office. My sister had forgotten my locker. I strolled in through the doors and up to the counter. Behind it was a short woman with glasses typing on a computer. It looked like something you would expect to see in a doctor's office.

"Um, excuse me," I said trying to get her attention. She glanced up at my and then back at her computer.

"You must be Serena. You're in locker 113. Your sister told me you'd come looking for it," She replied.

_Okay… _"What's the combination?"

"Your' birthday." I turned and walked out into the hall again. I scanned the locker numbers until I found mine. It was right outside my first period class, how convenient. My birthday… 10-21… 10-20-1. The lock unlatched and all of my books were already inside. I put half of them in my backpack and exchanged them with my P.E. clothes.

The sounds of mindless chatter and random screaming and laughing were interrupted by the bell. The shuffling of feet filled the air as all of the kids headed to their first period, including me. I walked into the classroom and sat in the back row. The teacher was fairly good looking, but too old for me. He was about 23 and was tall and muscular.

When everyone had gotten into their seat and calmed down, he went over to the whiteboard and wrote Calculus 1, Mr. Hobbs.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"Good morning Mr. Hobbs," the class recited together.

"You all remember me," he glanced around the classroom making eye contact with everyone before stopping at me. "We have a new student today, her name is Serena Courts."

Everyone turned and looked at me. I guess they did notice me.

"She will be here for the rest of the year, so get used to her," he finished. Then he turned back to the whiteboard and started writing a word problem. Everyone turned back and I listened to Mr. Hobbs bored out of my mind. My tutor had already taught me this stuff, I was good at math, but I just didn't like it.

All the classes after that went almost the same way. They introduced me, then went on to teach the rest of the students stuff I already knew, until P.E. While I was getting dressed with all the other girls I heard someone say, "Did you hear?"

I turned around and saw a blonde girl and a girl with brown hair talking to each other.

"Hear what?" the blonde girl asked. I kept on changing.

"Someone moved into the Krueger house again!"

"Which one is that?"

"1428, the one that was restored."

"Oh, yeah. Who moved into it?"

"I don't know, but after what happened, you'd think they would have taken it off the market."

"Well ya."

"What did happen?" I asked. They turned to me.

"The people who lived there died," the girl with brown hair answered.

"And that's not all," the blonde girl continued, "The person who lived there before that killed his wife and raped little kids!"

"Who was that?"

"We don't say his name."

I was all the way dressed now and confused. Was I living in the same house that murderer had? I turned and went into the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I needed to think. Why didn't my sister tell me this? I sat down and put my head in my hands for a moment. I wasn't scared, I was mad! I got back up and tried to open the door, but I couldn't. Something heavy was leaning against it.

"How does it feel to live in the same house as a killer?" I heard someone shout. It was the blonde girl. I laughed silently. She had no idea what I could do, but I didn't want to get sent back to the hospital. I got on top of the toilet and climbed over the stall with ease. I used to take gymnastics and that was the only other thing I could do in the hospital. It was padded, which was perfect for doing flips and cartwheels. I was thin, flexible, and had nice boobs; the three things that every guy wanted in a woman and every girl envied.

I turned to look at the blonde to see her surprised expression. I smiled at her unknowing and went on with the rest of my day quite happy. That had satisfied me, for now, that girl was going down. No matter the consequences.

I walked across the schoolyard looking for the blonde girl. She was going to die. Maybe not now, but someday and the thought of me inflicting it made me happy. I couldn't find her among the groups of people so I walked over to the side of the street to wait for my sister to pull up. I sat on the curb and looked up at the sky. It was so blue. The honking of a horn interrupted my thoughts. I looked up; my sister was waiting for me across the street. Ran over to the car and got in with my heart pounding. I pondered whether to ask her about the murderer for a moment before saying, "I know about the house."

She turned to me and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I know about the killer."

"Oh, that." She kept on driving like she had just answered a stupid question. I couldn't believe her! I thought I could trust her! We pulled up to the house and I stormed up the stairs and into my room, locking myself inside. I laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Was I seriously living in the same house that one of my own kind had?

After I finished my homework, I went straight to bed without dinner. I was still pissed that she didn't tell me. We told each other everything! I stared at the red glow of my clock, 6:32. I had at least another hour before I would fall asleep. As I gazed into the light my eyelids got heavier and heavier until I couldn't keep them up anymore.

I sat up with a jump and looked around the room I was now in. It was the cold that first startled me. I was lying on the floor of a hall with pipes going along the sides. I was wearing really short shorts and a thin tank top. How did I get here? It was fairly dark and the walls were damp. I stood up and began walking forwards. I knew I was dreaming that I could do whatever I wanted.

"No!" a girls voice screamed. Yay, someone to terrorize! I walked calmly to where the screams were coming from and peeked around the corner. The blonde girl from P.E. was pinned against the wall by some guy wearing a red and green striped sweater and a razor-clawed glove. He was also wearing a brown fedora, almost like mine. How did I come up with this guy?

"So, how is this going to work," he said in a deep, wicked voice, "the easy way or the hard way?" The girl looked up at him terrified and then her eyes darted to me. _Don't think I'll help you_, I wanted to say, _I'm just here to watch._

The man shoved his knifed glove into her stomach and she sank to the floor gasping for air. She began to spit up blood and he walked away like it was nothing. I went up to her and she looked at me with the most helpless expression, I loved it! I reached into my back pocked where I always kept my switchblade, and pulled it out, admiring the sharp edge. I crouched down so I was face to face with her and her shoulders went limp. I turned her pained face towards me and told her, "It was your' fault."

In one quick movement, I slid the blade across her neck and more blood poured onto the cement floor.

"Wow," I said to myself, "it's amazing how much blood one girl can have." I stood back up and watched the blood as it kept streaming out even though her body was lifeless.

"I've never had someone watch me work without screaming, let alone finish the job," the man's voice said from behind me. I turned around and found myself right in front of him. His face was badly mangled and burnt and his lip was curled into a scowl.

I chuckled briefly before replying, "Then you've never met me." I took a step back and walked around him, examining him from every angle. It was amazing how vivid I had made him, every detail was so lifelike.

"Who are you?" I asked, stopping in front of him again.

"Me, I'm your nightmare bitch!"

I snorted, "Right, what's your name?" All of the people I made up in my dreams had a very distinct name.

He looked at me surprised and answered with another question, "Why aren't you scared?"

"Because you're not real and can't hurt me," I retorted simply.

"Well Serena, you're in for a treat," he said with a smirk as he grabbed my palm with his ungloved hand. "Ow!"

He pressed one of his knives against my skin and slid it cleanly across my palm. I jerked my hand back and stared at my new wound in awe. It hurt, it actually hurt! I closed my eyes and tried to keep my face from showing my anguish.

I sat up and breathed in sharply, I was back in my room. It was a dream, just like I had thought. Then I felt something warm trickle down my fingers. I pulled my hand out from under the covers and realized with shock that the cut was still there! I got up and rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I ran the cold water on it and watched the red swirl down the drain. Was this why she had made me take the medication?

I heard my sister walk in behind me and she asked, "What happened?"

I turned to her and, grabbing the first excuse that popped into my mind, said, "I accidently cut myself."

She helped me bandage it and told me I still had to go to school. I didn't mind, I needed to use the computers anyway. I needed to find out more about the guy who lived in this house before me. I got ready for school and then my sister dropped me off. As I got out of the car she said, "I'm sorry."

I turned back to her and looked her straight in the face. "That's not good enough."

I slammed the car door and headed to the library. I had about 20 minutes, and that was more than enough to find out what I needed to. I sat down at a computer and got on the internet. The internet is so wonderful, everything that you could ever want to know is there, you just have to look for it.

After about 2 minutes of searching through links with no success, I found something on the Springwood city records. A man named Freddy Krueger was arrested for the murder and molestation of 12 small children, but in trial he was released because there was no signature on the warrant for his arrest. Later that night, he was burned to death by the parents of Springwood. I was definitely sleeping in a killer's house.

"Did he get you?" I turned around and saw a guy about my age looking at my hand and then back at me.

"What do you mean?" He sat down in the chair next to me and asked, "Did you take your pill last night?"

"Are you telling me that this Freddy…"

"Don't say his name!"

"Fine, are you telling me this guy attacks people while their sleeping?"

"No, while they're dreaming. He got you didn't he?"

"I don't know…"

"Well did you see a guy with the same type of hat as you, but brown?"

"Ya."

"That was him." He got up and walked away. I got up and walked out of the library and towards my first period class. So there is a murderer that kills people in their dreams because he's dead. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about him. He wasn't a figment of my imagination and when he cut me, it was still here in reality. But then it hit me, the blonde girl, we killed her!

I searched the sea of faces in the locker room, but I couldn't find her. I got my revenge, and couldn't get caught! This was perfect, besides that fact that everyone is taking those stupid pills that kept them from dreaming.

I rode home in silence even though my sister tried to apologize to me again. I went straight up to my room and did my homework absentmindedly, I was too caught up in that Freddy guy to concentrate.

After I ate dinner I went up to my bedroom and got ready for bed. It was 6:45, I couldn't go to sleep this early, I wasn't tired. My sister came in and kissed me on the head and then handed me the pill. I popped it in my mouth, but hid it under my tongue. After she left I spit it out and hid it in one of my empty jewelry boxes.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, trying as hard as I could to go to sleep, but I couldn't get the image of that guy out of my head. I admired the way he killed without reason and how malicious he was as he did. I smiled to myself as my train of thought went all fuzzy and I couldn't think at all.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you," sweet voices sang from somewhere I couldn't make out. I was standing in the middle of a street, my street, Elm Street. It was in the middle of the night and I was in my pajamas.

"Three, four, better lock your door." I walked down the street, my bare feet freezing against the cold asphalt.

"Five, six, grab a crucifix." I kept walking and made out the figures of three little girls jumping rope, they were the ones who were singing.

"Seven eight better stay up late." I walked closer and could see them more clearly now, they were covered in bloody cuts and their dresses were torn.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again." The girls faded away into the darkness. That was weird. I was dreaming, now where was that one guy. I turned around and found myself face to face with the man once again.

"So are you Freddy?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Yes, you did your homework. You also killed that blonde bitch."

"Ya, so?" I looked into his empty blue eyes wondering why he hadn't killed me already. I saw a glitter of amusement under the emptiness.

"You're different, you're like me."

"I kill people and don't regret it, but at least I don't molest them first."

He laughed and said, "You're so ignorant."

"Your point being what exactly?" I smiled at him.

"You're not afraid either." He was right, I wasn't afraid of him. I should've been considering he could kill me, but I was drawn to him instead. I adored his fierce personality. Did I like him?

No, I didn't. How could anyone like a burnt dead murderer?

"Is there anyone else here?" I asked trying to get my mind off the fact that I might like him.

"Why?"

I thought for a moment and realized I was probably the only one in here, wherever it was, and Freddy would have no company if I took the pills. I could use that against him, if he didn't want to be all alone.

"You know what; I'll make you a deal."

He looked at me suspiciously and asked, "What kind of deal?"

"I'll stop taking the pills as long as you don't kill me."

"You're a smart one too; I didn't even have to tell you anything. You figured it out on your own."

"Will you do it?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're like me, all alone and in search of someone would that would just listen." He looked into my eyes and I think he could tell I was telling the truth.

He swallowed before answering, "You know what, why not."

"Oh and one more thing…"

"What now?"

"Let me help you kill people."

He glared at me, I knew he didn't want to share his kills, but if he didn't he'd be all alone besides the few people that forgot to take the pills and they would be dead after he was done with him. I saw his eyes soften a bit and he answered, "Okay, deal."

I held out my hand and said, "Shake on it."

He grabbed mine with his ungloved hand and we shook briefly before he said, "You better keep your end or you're going down babe!"

"I will, don't worry. I mastered this stuff a long time ago."

"You're waking up…"

I sat up and looked around my room. It was flooded with sunlight. Ha, I was going to survive! I went to school that day with a big smile on my face. I was going to be able to fulfill my bloodlust without being stuck in the asylum. I couldn't wait until I fell asleep so I could help Freddy kill someone, or did I want to sleep just so I could see him?

I needed to stop questioning myself! I did my usual; homework, dinner, and then staring at my ceiling. When my sister gave the Hypnosil, I spit it back out into the jewelry box after she left and then closed my eyes. I pictured Freddy walking towards me out of nothing and saying, "Serena I don't know how I feel about you, but I think I might think you're hot."

I sat up and opened my eyes. I made him do that! Maybe I really did like him. Then I realized where I was, I was back in the damp hallway with pipes. I was wearing the same thing I had at school that day. I stood up and turned around, trying to find Freddy. There was a steel door at the end. I walked over to it slowly and cautiously, expecting Freddy to jump out at any moment.

When I had reached it, I swung it open and saw that it led to the hospital room I had spent the last four years in. It may have been just a dream, but I did not want to go back there, ever! I turned around and Freddy was standing right in front of me. I jumped a little bit when I saw him, but it was just because he startled me.

"God," I said with a smile and forcing him to take a step back by pushing his chest, "you're such a dick!"

He smiled back at me and replied, "I couldn't help it, I just had to take advantage of your experiences."

"Ugh, your so…" I tried to think of a word to describe him.

He leaned up against the wall and sneered cockily, "so what."

"So wicked!" I walked past him and kept going down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice came from around the corner. I rounded it and he stood at the end of that hall.

"I don't know, let's do something!" He stared at me blankly at me for a moment and then his face lit up in a moment of consciousness.

"We've got a playmate!" He strolled over to me and grabbed my wrist, "close your' eyes."

I did as I was told, but only for a second. When I opened them, he was gone. I was standing in a house and a boy was lying on a couch sleeping. I suppressed laughter as he began to snore. Then I realized; that was the guy that told me about Freddy in the library.

"Stupid boy forgot to take his pills," I said. The guy's eyes darted open and he stared at me wide eyed.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"For revenge."

I walked towards him slowly and enjoyed the suspense that grew with every step I took closer to him. I smiled as he tried to sink backwards away from me, but the couch blocked his way. I wasn't really sure why he was scared of me, he didn't know my past, but I enjoyed it all the same.

I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my switchblade with one hand and reached out to him with the other. I grabbed his shoulder and I could see my arm clearly. My sleeve was red and green striped. That's probably why he was scared of me. Freddy had dressed me up for the occasion, great!

I pulled my knife out from behind my back and waved it in front of his face. His eyes fallowed it's every movement.

"You see this?"

"Ya…"

"In about 60 seconds it's going to be plunged into your neck and you're going to bleed to death." His eyes darted back to me for a moment and then back to the knife.

"And do you know why?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because your such an asshole that I had to explain everything to you." I brought the blade up to his neck and pressed it onto his skin and slid it leisurely, watching the blood drip slowly out. He let out a wail of pain and then a pitiful gurgling sound. He began to spit up blood just like the girl and it stained the front of his shirt. I stood back up and wiped the blood on my knife onto my pants. I didn't know why he hadn't fought back, I guess he knew we would have found him and finished the job later if he did.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered before turning around with an evil smirk on my face. It served him right talking about Freddy like that. Now where the hell was _he_?

I took a step, but then stopped as I felt something come to rest on my shoulder. It was deathly cold and I could feel its chill under the sweater I was wearing.

"Good job," Freddy's voice whispered into my ear. I turned around and faced him. With a feeling of pride swelling up in my chest I replied, "Thank you."

He bent down a little bit so his face was right in front of mine and said, "But let me show you how to torture them next time."

He stood up and added, "You're waking up."

I sat up and looked at my clock, it was 7:01. I might have been starting to get on Freddy's good side, considering the fact he hadn't killed me yet.

When I came home from school later that day, I became conscious of a feeling of loneliness. I didn't really know why, but whenever I closed my eyes, I visualized Freddy standing, waiting for me in my dreams. I think… I think I might have missed him. But usually people only wanted company of the people that were dear to them, and he wasn't dear to me at all! He was a… a… companion, not my friend, and definitely not my lover! For now…

I didn't like that I kept asking myself whether I liked him or not, because I knew I didn't. As I turned on the bathwater on and pushed the plug, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I did like him. I poured some bubble bath into the stream of water and watched as they spread over the water. I took off my clothes and slipped into the hot water with Freddy still on my mind. I let the steam fill my lungs and the water cleanse me inside and out. It made me so relaxed. With the bubbles serving as a blanked of complete serenity, I closed my eyes and just breathed.

My mind was still plagued with thoughts of me liking a child killer, but it's not like I was any better than him. I mean, I killed a kid. But I guess I had an excuse because _I_ was a kid at the time. I began running the scene through my head as I had done many times before when I was locked in the asylum.

That day started out like any other, with the sun streaming into my small bedroom in my sister's apartment. I got up and ate breakfast which was the same everyday: waffles and bacon. Then, I got dressed and my sister dropped me off at my junior high. I walked across the grassy courtyard to my first period class which was my favorite subject; science. I remembered sitting down and laughing at something my friend Shane had said. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I remember trying to stop myself from giggling by putting my hand over my mouth and my eyes fell upon those of the queen of the school, Courtney.

Her green eyes could burn through anything and we used to joke that it could melt metal. She sat right behind and was the biggest girly-girl in the world. Immediately after my eyes met hers, the smile on my face disappeared and a boiling hot anger welled up from inside me. I despised her so much!

"What's so funny Courts; did you finally look at your face?" She remarked. She was so stupid!

"No!" I turned around and tried to ignore it.

"Are you sure, was it because you bought a mirror?" She just wouldn't drop it would she! My hand began to itch for a taste of her chin. I had already been suspended twice for getting in fights, one more wouldn't do anything, but I promised my sister I wouldn't.

"Leave me alone Courtney!"

"Why, what are you going to do? Punch me?"

_Maybe…_

"Huh, come on, I'm giving you a free shot here!" I turned around. She was standing and waving her hands in the air. "Hit me, I dare you!"

I shoved my hand in my backpack to keep myself from beating her face into a pulp. I felt something cold under my fingers, scissors. I gripped them in my hand so tight I thought I was going to start to start bleeding.

"Are you going to do it or what?" Now she was just doing this to piss me off! I gripped the scissors tighter. Oh, she was going to get it.

"Fine, this just proves what I have been saying for a long time Serena, you're a wimp." She sat back down with a grin of triumph on her face. I brang my hand up with the scissors still in my grip.

"Die Bitch!" I swung down and watched as the tip pierced her neck. Blood spurted out and I let go. The scissors stuck out and she made a choking sound as her eyes went wide and her head rolled limp on her shoulders. She was dead.

"It was about time someone shut her up," I sneered. I didn't regret it at all. I looked around, everyone was staring at me and then the silence was finally broken by a scream and someone whispering behind me, "You killed her!"

After that, everything was a blur. The police came and took me away. They questioned me, I didn't answer. I went to court, and when they asked me what I pleaded there was a moment of silence. Everyone knew I did it, but expected me to say not guilty. I could feel the heat of everyone's stares on my back as I said with the most straightforward voice I could manage at the time, "Guilty your' honor."

They hauled me off to St. Mary's after that and I never forgot the last words my best friend Shane said to me as the police led me down the aisle out of the courtroom with handcuffs around my wrists, "You deserve this."

The phrase echoed in my mind day after day, week after week. _You deserve this…_The way he spoke it, like he was telling the honest to god truth. It was hauntingly cold. My eyes shot open and I stared at the white ceiling of the bathroom thinking about it. Had I deserved to spend 4 years in a mental hospital for insane people? Of course not, no one did.

"What's up with girls and falling asleep in baths?" I looked around and saw Freddy standing with his back against the door. I looked back down into the water, the bubbles were gone! I covered my chest with my arms trying to shield my breasts from his view and at the same time cross my legs.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't ashamed or uncomfortable with my body it's just didn't want someone who was a… friend, to see, especially if it was a boy. He laughed at my efforts and then said with a stupid grin, "I said I wouldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you."

He took a step closer and then I fell deeper into the water, the bottom of the bathtub disappeared. I was falling, falling, I expected myself to wake up any moment, that's what always happened. But then I hit something soft. I was surprised; doctors say that when you hit the bottom of a dream you die! There was no longer a white ceiling above me, or any way that I could have fallen through.

The room I was in was lit by candles all around the floor. The walls were a blood red and the shadows cast upon them by the flames looked like dancing demons. I looked at what I had landed on, it was a bed. It was a light lavender color and was soft on my bare skin. There was a door in the corner and the doorknob began to turn slowly, and I stared wide eyed at it, not sure what to expect, except Freddy of course.

The door swung open, creaking loudly but standing in the doorway was only dark. I looked into the cold blackness, it seemed to gesture me to come inside, to discover what's in the unknown. Black is unknown, dangerous, like me.

I wanted to discover what lied inside the mysterious black, but before I had a chance to get up, something cold locked around both of my wrists and ankles and pulled my limbs as far as they could without hurting me. I didn't have time to escape from whatever it was, it happened too fast.

I looked at what bound me; chains had come over the sides of the bed. I struggled to get out of its grasp, but they held me tight just the same. I was stuck, naked, and completely vulnerable, what could possibly make this any worse? The shackles around my wrists were freezing.

I heard heavy footsteps slowly making their way closer- _thump, thump, thump_. I strained my neck to look at the doorway. I saw a dark figure move and then watched as it stepped into the light and made itself visible. It was Freddy. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes.

_I said I wouldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you… _damn it! I shouldn't have done that. Making deals with murderers is probably the most stupid thing someone could do, and I should've known that. Why was I blinded with bloodlust rather than using my head? It was probably sensible at the time to do it, it probably saved my life, but I should've taken the pills, I wouldn't have seen him again.

I felt something cold against my stomach as he gently caressed his burnt skin against mine. I opened my eyes again and his face was in front of mine. His blue eyes still stared emptily into my own. I turned my face away from his, why was I so ignorant?

"Oh my little pretty one, don't regret your' decision," he whispered into my ear. His solid, deep voice sent a chill down my spine. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. My heart began to race as he licked my face from the bottom of my cheek up to my ear. I began to breathe faster and for the first time in my life I was completely and utterly terrified. I shuddered. I couldn't help but whimper in utter panic. I was trapped and helpless. A single tear fell down my cheek, I wasn't strong enough to hold it back.

"What's this? Oh baby you're crying, why? You've been through a lot worse, like what happened with your' parents." How did he know that my parents were murdered in front of me? I managed to look at his cruel face. He smiled, showing his teeth that were stained yellow and black. He was so grotesque, but I was still drawn to him like a bug to a lamppost. I didn't like him, I was right about that, and I didn't love him either. I lusted for him. I was drawn to him sexually, not emotionally. He looked so nasty, but he was like me, maybe that's why I wanted him.

I stopped… everything. I stopped thinking and crying and being scared, it was no use. Freddy sensed it, and his expression changed from smiling to angry. I don't know why, was it because he wanted me scared, on edge? I didn't know and I didn't care. All that was on my mind was how much I wanted him.

"Oh Freddy," I said, "I get it now." He looked at me confused.

"I don't love you, I'm sure others have as I probably would've if I didn't figure it out sooner. But baby, I need you. I need you to ravish me. I need you not because of… _you,_ but because of your body."

An idiotic grin spread across his face, "Ravish huh? I can do that!" He leaned down so close to my neck that I could almost feel his lips on my skin and I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what was to come, but before he had the chance to kiss me I heard my sister's voice yelling, "Serena get your butt out of the bath, you've been in there for an hour!"

I opened my eyes and felt the water around me once more. Most of the bubbles had popped and there were barely enough left to cover me. Why did she have to wake me up? I stood up and let the water drip of off me and trickle into the tub.

I wrapped myself in a warm fuzzy towel and let the water drain still enjoying the feel of his presence.

That night when my sister and I were eating grilled cheese in silence, she asked, "Who were you talking to?"

I had no idea what she was talking about and I think I let it show on my face because she added, "In the bath."

"I wasn't talking to anyone," I answered.

She set down her sandwich and looked at me with a stern expression. "Have you been taking the pills?"

"Ya, why?"

"Don't lie to me!" She pulled out one of her hands from one of the table holding the two pills I had spit out the previous nights. Oh no! "I found these in your jewelry box."

I stared at her trying to look as innocent as I could, but I knew I was in for a world of punishment.

"It was really important that you took those pills bean!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"No you're not; I can see it in your eyes. You met the killer in your dreams didn't you?"

"Yes and I don't get why everyone's afraid of him!"

"Because he can kill you! That's where you got your cut isn't it?"

I stood up and yelled, "He did it to prove something and it stops at that!"

She stood up herself and yelled back, "I don't know what you did, but he's a child killer and will murder you!"

"No he won't! We made a deal!"

"You made a deal with him?"

My voice shook as I sat down and whispered, "He'll honor his word."

She looked at my sympathetically. I started to pick at my sandwich again as I realized that he had all the power, that he didn't have to honor his word. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. I broke down and began to bawl. She massaged my back and told me, "It's okay."

"No it's not," I wailed through my tears with my voice cracking.

"What did you do?" she asked. I turned around and looked at her, my vision still blurred from sobbing.

"It's not what I have done, it's what I want and _will _do."

She didn't ask any more questions after that and I went into my room and began to draw. I had always been able to draw really well, but I hadn't been able to in the asylum so at first my skills were a little rusty. But after practicing drawing cats like I used to in junior high for a while until I finally got it perfect, I began working on my masterpiece; a drawing of Freddy Krueger. I could still remember his face perfectly. I began with his hat in the corner and then started drawing his facial features. His eyes, his nose, and lastly his malicious smile. My work of art turned out to be a success.

I looked at it in triumph and his grey shaded eyes stared back at me. It made me shiver to think about those eyes being real and looking at me while he… he…

I put the picture down on my nightstand by my bed and climbed under my blankets. I closed my eyes. I needed to fall asleep before my sister found out. I needed to satisfy my needs, my wants, my desires. I felt something cold touch my ankle. My eyes shot open and I knew I was dreaming. It was probably Freddy. I sat up and looked at it and sure enough, there he was with his cruel smirk and knifed glove stroking my leg.

"You have no idea what you're in for," he said. His deep voice turned me on as his hand slipped higher up my leg, and I realized, the covers were gone and I was wearing a nightgown, only a nightgown. He reached the top of my thigh and I reached towards him and we began to kiss. I felt his hand slip further up onto my waist, I didn't mind, it's what I wanted. He kept kissing me and slipping his tongue into my mouth, almost far enough to go down my throat. I pulled back and he tried to go with me but I went far enough that he couldn't reach.

"I want to do it," I said, "I know I sound like a little kid, but it's my turn to have some fun. I'm used to being in control and doing everything and I like it that way."

He looked at me, his eyes no longer empty but sparkling as he replied, "You're not a virgin?"

I slipped off the bed and took a couple steps back. "I thought you were all knowing, you tell me."

I bent over and grabbed the edge of my gown and slowly lifted it as I stood back up. I watched his face light up with a smile instead of the grim, pissed expression he had on before. I stood in front of him completely naked, completely unprotected. I walked towards him and pushed his shoulder back, forcing him to lay completely down on the bed. I climbed on top of him and I could feel his material against my bare skin.

"And to answer your question; hell no! You can bet your life on that," I said putting my hair behind my ear. He just kept on smiling and replied, "I'd rather bet my death!"

I reached down and kissed him some more and rubbed against him. We kissed in silence except for my giggling every once a while between kisses when I was catching my breath. After a while he flipped me over and got on top of me. I didn't mind, I guess I could get used to him being in control. I closed my eyes after a while and just felt his lips on mine, then his skin on mine. My legs, my lips, my stomach, all pressed against his. I could feel the scars, but that's what made him special and different. His experience and his looks.

_Serena, I want to apologize… _My sister's voice was faint and echoed in the back of my head. I didn't care about her, not at a time like this. Then came the pleasure, oh what I wanted.

_Sis, what are you doing in there… sis…? If you don't answer the door I'm coming in there… Si- oh my god…_

I opened my eyes and saw a look of delight on Freddy's face, "You're going to wake up." I blinked and then heard my sister's voice quite clearly from across the room.

"Sis?" I looked in the doorway and she was staring wide eyed at me. I looked up and Freddy was still there. I started laughing. That was the only thing I could do. Freddy turned to her and said, "Could you give us a minute?"

She screamed and ran, not bothering to shut the door behind her. I looked into Freddy's face and knew it would probably be the last time I saw him.

"Nice knowing ya kid!" He jumped off my bed and amazingly, was fully clothed. He walked out of the room into the hall and I just stared after him. I burst out laughing again and got up. I was naked, but didn't care. All I wanted to know was what was going to happen with Freddy. I heard a shriek of terror come from my sister's room all the way down the hall. I ran over to it and peeked inside the open doorway. Freddy had her pinned against the wall by her neck just high enough that her feet couldn't touch the ground. She scratched at his hands, but he didn't loosen his grip. I may have been a homicidal maniac, but I wouldn't just watch as my sister was killed.

I didn't have my switchblade on me, I didn't have anything on me, but my sister had a lighter that she always kept under her pillow (she could be very paranoid at times.) I ran past where he had her pinned and reached under her pillow until I felt the plastic. I brang it out just in time and turned to him. I think he just thought I had come in here to watch the show. I flicked the switch, but it didn't light. I tried again and a tiny flame popped up. I closed my eyes and thrust towards Freddy's arm, not strong enough to watch him burn… again.

I felt the heat and Freddy give out a little cry of shock and then my sister coughing.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed.

I closed my eyes. I could hear my sister still coughing and things crashing as I imagined Freddy thrashing about trying to make the flames subside. Then I managed to open my eyes for a moment, just in time to watch Freddy stumble out into the hallway as a flaming mess. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, watching him burn, it was no worse than looking at someone as they bled to death. I walked past my sister who was still coughing away and sitting with her knees in front of her. I walked out into the hallway, now I wanted to watch the show!

He was lying on the floor facedown, still in flames, dead I suppose. Then my sense kicked in, what if something else caught on fire? Well of course water would be the logical choice for that, but considering that someone was dying under the blaze, not really. The flames kept on burning bright. I walked a couple of steps closer; I'd never seen a person burn to death. I walked up so close that I could feel the heat on my legs and arms. Then his flaming arm shot out and grabbed my ankle. I screamed in pain as the heat melted my flesh and looked down at him. His face was looking straight at me, black, charred, and still burning.

"We're not finished yet babe," he said over my screaming in a gritty voice. I tried to pull away, get out of his fiery grip, but I couldn't. Tears of anguish streamed down my cheeks as I reached for something, anything, that would make him go away! My hand hit something cold and hard and metal. I pulled out its cord and smacked it across his face, it was a lamp. The glass bulb shattered on his face and he let go.

"Don't go all Nancy Thompson on my ass now Serena! She didn't end well either!" He shouted after me as I limped as fast as I could down the stairs. My ankle was in so much pain! And who the hell was Nancy Thompson? Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I couldn't go on. I laid down in defeat and looked at my ankle. The skin had melted off leaving a stinging bit of raw flesh in the shape of his hand. I couldn't stop crying, it hurt so much! I looked up at the stairs and watched the burning writhing mass that was Freddy Krueger make its way down the stairs. I closed my eyes and tried to wish it away, just to make him go away. I squeezed my eyes as tight as I could and the tears kept flowing out from underneath my closed eyelids.

"Just go away damn it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I opened my eyes and he was gone, just like that, he disappeared. I kept on crying and I rocked myself back and forth trying to think of anything else but the pain. I heard someone walk down the stairs and then hug me, it was my sister.

"It's okay now bean, he's gone and I'm here," she cooed.

"No he's not gone, he'll always be here. And as soon as he catches me off guard, he's gonna kill me!" I replied. She didn't say anything after that; she just stroked my hair trying to comfort me with no success. He would always be there, waiting for me to dream, but I had the pills. I had to break the deal, but it's not like he would have held up his end either.

I went to the hospital and they did what they could for my ankle. The doctor said it wouldn't heal for a couple of weeks, but I could still go to school with the bandages they wrapped around it. Oh crap, school, I completely forgot! What was I going to do?

That night, I took my pills and went to sleep quite reluctantly because, even with the medication, I was scared that Freddy would be there. I woke up after what only seemed like minutes in the morning light. I had made it through the night dreamless.

I went to school and all I could think about was Freddy. The kissing couples sitting on benches and touching each other against the lockers were just reminders of what I had done. I went through all my classes in silence, hoping that no one would find out about what happened, but by the end of the day, I could tell the rumors had already spread around.

As I walked through the crowded hall making my way to the courtyard, an eerie hush fell over the room. It seemed like nobody was even breathing until someone broke the quiet and began to chant, "Mrs. Krueger! Mrs. Krueger!"

Two or three more students joined in and after a couple of seconds the whole school was chanting around me and staring.

"Mrs. Krueger! Mrs. Krueger!" Everywhere I looked, I met the eyes of chanting kids and I couldn't take it. I ran down the hall and burst out into the courtyard, but they all chanted after me, "Mrs. Krueger! Mrs. Krueger!"

I spotted my sister's car across the grassy lawn and I ran towards it as if my life depended on it. I climbed inside and slammed the door.

"What's the problem?" she asked. I turned to her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Just drive!" She pulled out and we drove along the road smoothly. As we were crossing a stoplight she said, "Put your seatbelt on for heaven's sakes."

I reached for the strap with an exasperated sigh, but before I could the loud blare of a truck horn filled my ears. I looked up and it seemed like everything froze for a moment. A semi-truck was about a foot away from the car and was about to hit us! We were going to crash! After that I heard the crunch of steel and I watched as everything around me flew backwards. I heard the shattering of glass and my head stung. Then everything went black for a moment until I was thrown back into reality by a scream.

I opened my eyes and saw the road and the crunched hood of the car before me and people staring wide eyed at me on the sidewalks. My stomach hurt really badly and the taste of blood filled my mouth. I tried to reach forward, to grab something, anything, that would help me, but all I grasped with my outstretched arm was a feeling of helplessness and black. Then there was only dark and cold.

Voices echoed around me, it seemed like they were coming from another dimension. Bits of conversations popping up here and there like someone had cut up the dialogue of a book and was pulling them out of a hat at random and reading them aloud.

"Will she ever recover doctor?"

"She going to have one hell of a scar after this heals."

"Poor girl, the only family she had is dead now."

"Put her on an IV!"

_Sissy? Samantha are you there… _I couldn't talk; no I was way too tired for that. I wanted my sister! I thought I was going to die, and that was how I felt. The only thing that made me think I was alive at times was a smell. It was sweet and it was always accompanied by a kind voice of a woman. But after a while, I couldn't keep myself awake and I couldn't think about anything.

"Serena," a deep familiar voice said. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Freddy's face right above mine.

"It's time for your medicine!" He said laughing and standing all the way back upright. I was in a completely white hospital room and tubes were attached to both of my arms with a red fluid coursing through them, my blood! I stared at them in horror and then glanced back at Freddy who was standing right next to me with his vicious smile on his burnt face. He raised up his knifed glove and said, "Are you ready?"

Before I could say anything, he brought the blades down onto the tubes and they snapped squirting blood all over the place. I sat up and with all the courage I could gather at the time pulled the tubed out of my arms. Blood gushed out of the holes in my arm where the tubes had been and I screamed in terror as I shut my eyes. What the hell was happening?

When I opened my eyes, I was sitting in the back of a car. The seats were red and green striped and Freddy's hat showed over the top of the driver's seat, he was driving! I looked out the windshield; we were going down a highway with no cars.

"Sit down babe!" he said. Just as he did, the seatbelt wrapped itself around me and the radio started blasting a song. "We're going for a drive!"

He changed the shift and we started going faster. I grabbed onto the door handle and pulled as hard as I could, but it broke off in my hand. I began to sob as I looked out the window and screamed at nothing, "Help me!"

I turned and looked out the windshield again; we were heading straight for a brick wall that stood about a mile away from us and was growing closer every second!

A guy began to sing over the radio:

"Breadfan, open up your mind, open up your purse  
Open up your vault,

Never,

Never gonna lose it!"

We grew closer to the brick wall and Freddy wasn't going any slower. My screams of dread were drowned out by the music:

"Breadfan, take it all away, never give an inch  
Gotta make a mint,

Gonna make me a million!"

I closed my eyes as the wall grew closer still and screamed as loud as I could. I sat up with my eyes still closed and still screaming. I could hear mechanical beeping sounds all around me and I opened my eyes and fell silent. I was awake! I looked around the hospital room I was in. Machines were hooked up to my arms and one of those things that monitors your heart rate was there and beeping like crazy.

No one was in there, so I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. No more dreaming, ever!

Then I realized, my stomach didn't hurt, neither did my ankle. Damn it! Why did this have to happen to me? I was still dreaming!

I sat up again and got of the hospital bed. I pulled the needles out of my arms and the machines went silent. I was wearing a nightgown, the same one I was wearing when Freddy screwed me. I walked over to the door and opened it. It led into a hallway lined with doors, just like I had expected it to. I was not scared anymore, I was mad! I was going to murder his ass for making me feel so helpless!

I heard a squeak of surprise come from down the hall and then a familiar voice of a girl say, "Oh my god!" It was the voice of the brunette girl from P.E.

I walked out into the hallway and saw Freddy walking towards the girl with his glove raised and ready to strike. A wave of anger and hate flushed over me and then something came to mind.

"Hey fuckface!" I yelled. He turned around, with a surprised face mixed with déjà vu. "I bet you can't catch me!"

The girl ran away, not bothering to thank me. He started walking towards me shaking his head. This was a dream right, so that meant I could do whatever I wanted! I imagined that I had a machete in my hand and then felt the handle in my grip. He stopped walking and stared at me, "Oh you bitch!"

I began running towards him. I raised the heavy knife over my shoulder and then closed my eyes as I swung it straight across where his throat was. I felt it slice cleanly through his neck and his blood splatter my face and arms. I opened my eyes and looked at what I had done. His decapitated body lay sprawled out on the white tile floor with red pouring out of his open neck like a river. His head lay about two feet away from it face down and his hat was right next to it. Didn't care that I had just killed the man I had loved at one point.

I walked over to his hat, bent over and picked it up. I couldn't help but think about how wonderful it would be to get a good night's sleep without taking medication. I put his hat on and with the machete by my side strolled down the hall away from the scene of my crime. I could feel my feet lay a track of bloody footprints in my wake, but who cared?

"Who needs love anyways?" I said to myself as I kept walking.

"You do!" Freddy's voice whispered into my ear. I stopped dead in my tracks. Couldn't he just die already! I turned around to face him, but he wasn't there, neither was the rest of the hall. It had transformed into the boiler room. I felt the hat being lifted off my head and I turned around again and watched as Freddy put it on.

"Now where were we?" he asked. I brang my hand up to try and kill him once again, but my machete had disappeared! Okay, now that was the last straw! He looked at me smirking and I did the only thing I could do at the time, I punched him straight in the mouth.

"That's for my sister!" I yelled. Then I kicked him in a place where the sun don't shine, and watched as he sank to his knees.

"& that was from me!" I kneeled down in front of him and he looked up at me with the most loathing face a human could make. I took the hat off his head and put it back on my own and added, "I look better in this hat anyways."

Then his arm shot out and gripped my neck. Lifting me up off the ground and crushing my windpipe. I couldn't breathe!

"You shouldn't be so cocky next time, little miss!" I gasped for hair but his grip was too tight. "This is just karma!"

My face grew all hot and my lungs felt like they were going to collapse! Was this how I was going to die? Only at the age of 17 and in my sleep, where no one will know what truly happened?

I grabbed his arms and squeezed them as tight as I could before I went completely limp and pretended to pass out. I held my breath and tried to last just a little longer without air. I felt him drop me and I tried to act as lifeless as I could as I fell onto the hard, cold, cement floor with a gut-wrenching thud.

I sucked in a little bit of air and held my breath again until I heard his footsteps grow faint. I opened my eyes and sat up coughing my head off. My throat ached where he had held me up and I was sure there were bruises from it.

When I had stopped coughing and was thankful to be alive, I realized that I would probably never going to get away from him. I closed my eyes and wanted to wake up, but when I opened my eyes, I was back in my room. Was I ever going to wake up?

I walked over to the door and opened it up, expecting to see Freddy standing right outside the doorway, but it didn't lead to anything, it was complete darkness. I stuck my hand out in it, but didn't feel anything and could still see it, so I took a step in. My foot didn't touch anything, but I had already shifted my weight!

I fell into the nothingness in complete dark, until I opened my eyes. I was under water. I sat up and breathed heavily. I looked around the bathroom I was in. The floor was rotted wood and the mirror on the wall was shattered. The door was cracked open just a little and it was creeping me out. I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that this wasn't going to end well and it probably wasn't.

I got out of the water and walked across the rotted floor with the bathwater dripping off my soaked clothes. I turned to the mirror for a moment and saw myself. My face was all burnt like Freddy's! I gaped in horror at my reflection. I reached up and touched my skin and watched as my reflection did the same. I could feel the scars underneath my hands instead of my usual smooth, perfect skin.

Okay, Freddy could mess with my clothes, kill people, and have sex with me, but would not alter my looks! I turned to the door and threw it open and standing right in the doorway was Freddy. I looked up at him, and as soon as I did a wave of fear fell over me. He had all the control still.

"You broke your part of the deal, so I get to break mine!" He took a step closer to me and I couldn't move away, I was frozen in shock. He raised his glove and then shoved his razor claws into my gut.

I fell to my knees wheezing from his blow. My stomach hurt so badly, but I couldn't manage to even cry. I covered my wound with my hands and looked at Freddy's grinning face. I could feel the blood oozing out in between my fingers and I laid all the way down on the floor. If I was going to die, I was going to die with my eyes closed.

I closed my eyes and could still feel myself bleeding onto the floor. What was my sister going to do without me? Oh, ya she was dead too.

I kept my eyes closed and cleared my mind. I felt myself slipping away.

"Serena, we're here!" My eyes shot open so fast, I thought I gave myself whiplash. My sister was alive! Her face peeked out from the side of the driver's seat.

"Now come on, we have to unpack!" She opened the car door and stepped out. It was only a dream!

Then I looked out the window at our new house. It looked exactly like the one in my dream. I must have just had a psychic dream or something.

I got out of the car and burst through the front door. It still looked exactly the same. I walked into the kitchen, remembering the beginning of my dream and there on the counter was a bottle of pills with big blue letters that said, Hypnosil.

"Are you going to break our deal, again?" A deep voice retorted from behind me. An oddly _familiar,_ deep voice. I turned around, right into the face of the burnt dead man I had seen in my dreams, Freddy Krueger.

"Welcome to my world, bitch!"

The End!


End file.
